


充分借口

by its_Vian



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Translation, primer beso, sin spoilers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: 亚瑟失眠好些天了，始终无法入眠。他想到了最后一个办法。





	充分借口

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ydeshacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sólo a ti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224620) by [ydeshacer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydeshacer/pseuds/ydeshacer). 



“我需要你办一件事。”亚瑟王子对他的仆人命令道，而梅林才刚刚整理好国王的房间。

“什么事？”梅林不情不愿地回应，他通常用这种语气来敷衍王子的命令，虽然从另一方面讲亚瑟也是他最好的朋友。“如果是什么无关紧要的事情，你得等到明天，今天清理马厩的时候我弄伤了后背，痛死我了。下一次你能不能多叫几个人来帮忙。”

“我要说多少遍你才记得住只有我才能发号施令，梅林？”亚瑟压下笑容，但他想到他即将让梅林服从的吩咐时，他不禁又略微紧张地笑了一下。亚瑟开始就地脱下正装换上睡衣，丝毫不避嫌，梅林立刻继续他手上的活儿，移开视线。

“那你还有什么吩咐吗，殿下？”梅林戏谑地问，一边擦拭着王子的靴子。

“我要你今晚留下来。”王子换好睡衣快语回答道。梅林瞪大眼睛看着他。

“为什么？”梅林眨巴着双眼一脸困惑地看向坐在大床上的王子。

“我……最近几天……我失眠有点严重。”王子心虚地转动着蓝眼珠四处张望，一会盯着角落里的盔甲，一会看着床尾的被褥。“盖乌斯给我开了一些安眠药，但没有用。”

梅林能理解，亚瑟失眠了，他很担心他的王子殿下。

“那我该怎么做？”梅林放下还没擦净的靴子，慢慢站起来也坐到床边。

“我不知道……你就留在这里守着，直到我睡着？看看行不行吧，几乎所有方法我都试过了，除了这个。”金发男孩说，“我想，如果晚上有人陪我的话，会不会有点帮助，所以我让你今晚留下来。”

亚瑟的目光最后停留在梅林的蓝眼睛里，使梅林的眼底漾起阵阵涟漪。

“要是你认为盖乌斯会介意，或者你觉得别扭，不想留下来的话，我能理解。”亚瑟的语气即是朋友，而非卡美洛未来的国王。王子又询问了一遍，再次心虚地避开了视线。

“如果你想要我留下来，那我会留在这儿的，亚瑟。我不会拒绝你的任何要求。”梅林尽力扼制住自己的紧张，不让内心的雀跃表现得那么明显，而挂在王子唇边的微笑使梅林放松下来。“而且我不担心盖乌斯会介意，倒是你父亲。”

两个男孩都各自设想了当乌瑟得知他儿子和他的男仆同床共枕之后的反应。还是别想了。

“但我会留下来的。”梅林朝他的好友露出一个暖心的笑容，亚瑟也情不自禁地回以微笑。

亚瑟钻进被窝里，吩咐梅林锁上门。梅林关门之前碰到了经过走廊的格温，便让她转告盖乌斯他今晚要晚点回去。关上门，梅林把亚瑟书桌前的椅子搬到床边。

“你在干什么？”亚瑟为自己接下来要说的话脸红了，“我让你锁门，是因为我想让你，呃，跟我一起睡，到床上来，这样更舒服些。”

梅林呆愣地站在原地，舌头打结，他腹部里的蝴蝶则欢愉地扑烁着翅膀。他立即笨拙地摘下领巾脱掉外套。

“你知道吗，全国上下的女孩子做梦都想代替你来给我侍寝。”亚瑟像往常一样开玩笑，试图缓解气氛。

“那是当然，殿下。”梅林好笑地翻了个白眼。他脱下靴子。

亚瑟故作妩媚地笑笑，梅林知道他的王子害羞了。亚瑟往旁边挪了挪，梅林下意识地屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地钻进毯子底下。

属于亚瑟的温暖与舒心立即向梅林袭来。房间角落里的蜡烛火焰愈燃愈旺，火光映于王子的脸庞，投下弄影。

他们互相对视了几秒，不约而同地翻身躺平，两人的手臂似有似无地碰到一起。他们都害怕对方听见自己狂热的心跳声。

亚瑟转过头，看向他的左边，继续打量着他的男仆兼朋友。

“你不应该告诉格温你今晚会留在这儿，估计这会儿她正在和莫嘉娜八卦我们俩。”亚瑟压低嗓音，使氛围更加私密。

“你说得对，我没考虑周到。”梅林也刻意压住嗓子。

沉默半晌，梅林以为亚瑟已经睡着了，他扭过头，发现王子正盯着他看。他眼中的那片深海似乎炽热如火，他的灼热目光使梅林的体温噌噌噌往上蹿。

亚瑟微张双唇，似乎想说点什么，但两瓣唇又很快完美嵌合。梅林的目光流连在亚瑟的唇上，仿佛在暗示让王子更靠近他。

亚瑟仿若读懂了梅林的暗示，往他那边挪了挪，倾过身，继续望着他。梅林颤了颤身子。他的蓝眸，他的红唇，他的金发。

“有人告诉过你，你很漂亮吗，梅林？”亚瑟低语，面颊绯红。

梅林在心里高声尖叫，也不争气地脸红了。他本想把这句话当成玩笑一笑置之，再像往常一样回嘴，但亚瑟伸出手轻柔地覆上了梅林的脸颊，向他靠近。

亚瑟的嘴唇就像看上去那般柔软。他亲吻吮吸着梅林的唇瓣，温软而熟练，一遍又一遍。

亚瑟伸手搂住梅林的腰，把他带向自己，爱抚着他的肌肤。梅林抬起一只手抵在亚瑟的肩头，亚瑟的手指穿梭于梅林的乌发之间，覆上他的后脑勺，把他压得更近，加深亲吻。

他们的双唇相贴，不停地吸吮舔舐，不知不觉中舌尖相碰，继而唇舌缠绕，使得这个吻更加甜蜜热烈。

直到喘不过气，两个男孩才留恋地分开。梅林傻傻地笑着，而亚瑟总是情不自禁地回以微笑。

END


End file.
